cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Combine
Director, vacant Director, Spartacus1082 Deputy Director, vacant Director, Spinks Deputy Director, vacant Director, vacant Deputy Director, vacant |internationalrelations = See below |forumurl = http://www.cn-cmb.com/forums/index.php |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/thecombine |ircchannel = #TheCombine |offsitememberlisturl = |othernotes = |statsdate = May 22, 2012 |totalnations = 49 |totalstrength = 1,188,454 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 39,615 |totalnukes = 397 |aidslots = 34 / 162 |rank = 88 |score = 4.69 }} The Combine, sometimes referred to as CMB or tC, is a small Black Sphere alliance, founded on December 11, 2011, as a product of the merger of Principality of Zeon and \m/. The alliance co-founders are BloodFury, GeorgeGuy, John Galt, and ObsidianSkies. Talk to me! The leadership of The Combine has a very simple statement when it comes to the alliance: Relax, Relax some more, think about work, and then go back to relaxing - If that fails, pass the bowl. Originally the product of a merger of two historic alliances (one more than the other), The Big C passed the one million NS mark on December 30, 2011, a mere 19 days after its formation, and that’s without all of the merger members moving over! Why are we so different? Founded on the Black sphere, The Combine promotes a fun, friendly, and relaxing environment. Anson once said that he’s the uptight accountant in Woodstock. He was referring to the fact that everyone here is extremely relaxed. Make no mistake, just because we’re relaxed doesn’t mean we won’t jump on people who aim to harm us. We protect all the Puffins. What’s a Puffin? The Puffin is The Combine’s official mascot. Where does our relaxed atmosphere come from? Some say magic, some say the cosmos, but BloodFury simply chuckles as he passes the bowl. In all reality, the fact of the matter is this game is well, a game. Why bother getting upset when you can just enjoy the fact that some people have no lives! Why don’t you recruit me? I have a better question, why don’t you stop wasting your time and just join? When are you going to roll ___? When we get around to caring enough. Don’t forget, a lot of us are here for the friendships, not the pixels. That being said, pixels do matter when it comes to rolling someone. A mysterious man appears to have said that we will roll someone in the next few months, but I highly doubt that. Who knows what the future holds! Global Forums Announcements (from/related to us) *The Combine Announcment / Janaury 31, 2012 - The Combine addresses the situation with Ragnarok, announces protection over R.O.C.K. *Revivolution-X ^ 2 / January 19, 2012 - Nebula-X cancels MDoAP *Anders als die anderen (unlike the other) / January 12, 2012 - TGE Bashes The Combine, then edits out. (Original Version) *The Universal Union / December 31, 2011 - Our Declaration of Existence The Combine Code Preamble: The Combine is an Alliance of Nations that believes in the Sovereign right of The Combine and it’s members. Personal freedom, Individual Sovereignty, and Protection of its Members and Friends. Nothing will be asked of a nation without just cause. Cycle Protocol: In order for a Nation to join The Combine, these follow requirements must be met: Cannot be involved in a war of any kind. Peace must be acquired before being accepted as an applicant. Cannot be on a ZI list, a Rogue, or wanted by any other alliance for past crimes. The Combine is not a safe haven for Rogues, unless we see political gain in accepting you. Cannot be a member of another alliance, or applying to another alliance. If you intend to join The Combine, you must inform your alliance of your decision. Agree to undergo a background investigation. We don’t want the trash from other alliances littering our parks. Consider with the highest thought of moving to Black. Nations Wishing to join The Combine must post the following information in The Member Application section of the Forum: Ruler Name: Nation Name: Nation Link: Nation Strength: Team Color: Nation Resources: Former Alliances: Positions held in Former Alliances: Are you Currently on any ZI Lists?: Are you ready to submit to the will of The Combine?: - “I Ruler of Name, have read The Combine Code and agree to adhere to it in the fullest extent. I also pledge my loyalty fully to The Combine, and agree that should any Protocol of the Code be broken that I will accept any punishment The Combine Government deserves fit for Myself and My Nation. Separation and Expulsion: Nations may leave The Combine during times of peace as long they have no outstanding debts to the alliance. If they have outstanding debts to The Combine, if payment arrangements are made with a member of The Combine’s Government, then the nation may be allowed to leave. Nations are required to post a Resignation letter in the appropriate Section of The Combine’s forum, or inform a Government member via IRC. Nations that leave or surrender to another alliance during times of war will automatically be brought to the attention to The Combine Government. It will be within their decision what kind of punishment will be selected for that Nation and their Ruler. If it is deemed necessary they will be placed onto The Crematory List. Should a Nation disregard the Code, go Rogue on another nation, disrespect a Government Member, Disrespect an Ally, or disregard orders of the Government will be subject to disciplinary action against. Disciplinary action can range from numerous punishments, up to Expulsion based on the severity of the crime. Expulsion can range from peaceful parting of ways to something as severe as being added to The Crematory List. Tenant Protocols: - Follow Orders of Superiors. - Respect other members of The Combine, and respect members of Allies. - Never Compromise the Security of The Combine. - Represent The Combine to the best of your ability. Government: The Ruling Body: Overlord - The Head of the Government, and absolute power over The Combine. The Overlord is in charge of deciding the path of The Combine, and is the only member of government that may authorize going to war. All decisions made by The Overlord are final. The Overlord has the ability to change any government member at will, if the Overlord feels they are living up to their duties and responsibilities. This position is held for life, and is only changed when The Overlord steps down. Prime Minister - The Second in Command of The Combine. The Prime Minister is responsible for supporting the Overlord, as well as supporting the other government officials of The Combine with their duties. Should the Overlord ever step down, the Prime Minister would succeed to the position. '' The Ministry: '' Minister of Finance - Financial Minister is in charge of the economic aspects of the alliance, ranging from technology requisition, to setting up trade circles for members. It is also in charge of money transfer between nations in times of war. Minister of Foreign Affairs - In charge of propaganda and spreading the word of The Combine to other alliances. Besides the Overlord, it represents another public face of the alliance. Minister of Defense - In charge of the military arm of The Combine. They are responsible for making sure that each nation has the proper requirements and is fully able to conduct war to the fullest extent of the persons nation. Minister of Internal Affairs - In charge of the Internal Affairs of the alliance. This position also holds two deputy positions, one for Education and one for Recruiting. '' Odin Protocol: '' The membership of the Combine enjoys the ability to initiate a challenge to any Minister for the right to their seat on the Conclave. Should a member consider a Minister incompetent, absent, or ill-fitting, that member may publicly challenge them for their position. When a challenger appears, the Overlord will administrate an appropriate challenge, the winner of that challenge will gain control of the seat. Vance Protocol: The Combine exists as the Benevolent Overlords of Humanity, and thus maintains its military presence at all times. The Combine does not actively seek out the Human Resistance, unless the Overlord decides to on the matter. In that case it will be followed by an announcement from The Overlord relating to which Human Resistance group it is going after. Until that time, it is not allowed for Combine Soldiers to attack a member of a Human Resistance group unless it meets the criteria. Nations are encouraged to use Nuclear Weapons as a first strike form of warfare against an enemy. Nations may engage any target that is unaligned. Nations may engage any target that is in a Human Resistance group with less than 15 members and no treaty ties. It is up to the individual nation to do the research and is responsible for any damages it may cause to an aligned group. Spying is Considered an attack during War and should only be done against those that are being engaged that meet the requirements of War. Spying shall not be done against any nation that is on an alliance that is more than 15 members, or has an outside treaty. Cumia Protocol: Part one: The Combine Code is a modular document, existing in sections known as Protocols. Each protocol, bar the Cumia Protocol, may be temporary locked for a period of one month. During this time, said protocol will not be in effect. This is useful in times of military and fiscal alarm. Only by approval of the Overlord can a Protocol be locked for a duration of one month. Part Two: As it is a modular and living document, the Code is subject to constant updating and amendments. Amendments take the form of Protocols, which are written into existence by the Conclave. Any sitting member of the Conclave may propose an amendment, at which point that amendment is subject to review by the other sitting members. After a period of five days, a poll period of five days will be held. At the end of the five days, the approved Amendment will be sent to the upper Government house, at which point it will be finally approved or denied. Part Three: As the Code is a living document, the foundations written here are only a baseline for what we can surmise immediately. Unwritten Protocol established by the Upper Government will be followed when there is no written Protocol. ' Disbandment:' If there comes a time when the government of the Combine can no longer work and co-exist together, and if that government purposely pursues routes of action to bring harm to its protected neighbors, the Combine will cease to exist. During cessation, members of the Alliance will disperse unto other neighboring alliance, or, should they feel it possible, they may reincarnate the Combine, and bring the everlasting glory into a new generation. Treaties The Combine formed under the de facto protection of Ragnarok, which lasted until its Declaration of Existence on the OWF. At that point, select treaties from the respective founding alliances were carried over, as well as the indefinite protection of the founding alliances. The Combine also has a private treaty with the Cult of Justitia. See also Category:The Combine